oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Paramonian Temple (New 'n' Tasty)
Paramonian Temple is the fifth (depending on the player's choice) level in Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty. Summary The Paramonian Temple is crawling with Paramites after the Sligs invaded it. One must successfully complete all trials within it to be awarded with the Paramite Handscar. Walkthrough Get into the well and chant near the Slig when you are across from him. Get him away from the chant suppressor and possess him to kill the slog. Pull yourself down and climb down. Kill the Slig either by pulling the lever when he is under the red spot or by shooting him with the possessed Slig. Following is a series of rooms that need to be completed in order to proceed to the nest. Bottom Doors: Right ' Right as you enter the room, climb up and go right. When going underneath the meat bag, you will trigger a boulder that will kill the surrounding Paramites. Climb up to the ledge nearby to avoid getting killed. ''(There is a secret area that can be accessed by rolling to your right.) Go back down and go towards the left side. Two bee hives can be spotted. You can throw some meat to lure the Paramite into getting killed by them and clearing the way for you. The bell song can be accessed from the pillar above the hives. Continue by going left and climb down. Past the checkpoint there is a hive of bees and a Paramite below it. As soon as you get down to the pit, Paramites will climb down from above. By throwing a piece of meat onto the ground, you can quickly fire the torch and leave. Climb back up. Get past the Paramites that are wandering on the top floor. The door is at the far left. '''Right Start by going towards the left side. Be aware that going close to the left side's end will trigger numerous Paramites to come down. Climb up the ledges and roll to your left. The pillar with the song can be found in there, along with a meat bag. Climb above it and go to your left. A lever can be found, which will activate a well. Be aware that by pulling it, a boulder will start coming towards you. Run back and jump onto the hanging ledge. The activated well can be found to the right, below the ledge that you are currently on, where a Paramite previously was (it will be killed by the boulder). Enter the well and the one after it. You will go onto a platform that has the lever to light the torch. Go back and climb down and go to the far left, which is where the door is located. Top Doors: Left Run to your left as you enter and climb to the platform, as a second Paramite will come down. The bell song is at the left, however a Paramite is in front of it. Jump to the platform below and activate the elevator lever, then quickly climb back up. Take the elevator up to where a mimic will be waiting on a platform in the background. Mimic his whistles to acquire the Spirit Ring. Take the elevator to the top and chant, then climb up and use the lever. Go back down to where the pillar with the bell song was, throw a piece of meat away so the Paramite goes after it and access the bell song. Get the Spirit Ring once more, then chant on the platform above the bell song, where the mines are. Go a floor up and enter the well. It will send you at the exit, however some Paramites will come down as soon as you land. Left As you enter, go down the platform and run to your left until the Sligs see you. Be careful not to die, then go back up the platform. Possess the Slig and kill the other one to clear the platform. Jump back down, then carefully jump over the the pillars. Keep in mind that the bat that is flying around can kill you (The bat can be killed by throwing a small rock on it). At the other side, the pillar with the bell song awaits, plus the lever that activates the torch. Take some rocks from the bag, then go back to the entrance. Below the platform which the entrance is located, some mines can be seen. Throw some rocks to blow them up and clear the way. The exit is at the other side. Right Start by jumping down. The various pressure plates lying around will trigger boulders to come raining from the ceiling, so carefully avoid them, as you can accidentally die. Roll under the rock and activate the lever that is located at the platform. As soon as the lever is activated, Paramites will crawl down. Quickly jump back down and run away, keeping in mind of the pressure plates. By going towards the left side (past the pressure plate) you can find the pillar with the bell song. A Paramite will be around, so it is better to kill it first by having it step on a pressure plate and crush itself. After acquiring the bell song, go towards your right to open the exit. Right Start by going to your right and passing to the other side. Keep in mind that the bats that will be flying around '''can '''kill you. When you reach the other side, climb up the platforms until you reach the top. Two UXB mines can be found on a platform next to you. Jump onto it and deactivate them. Pull the lever to light the torch. On the platform at the far left, there is a sleeping slog. Carefully go towards the bell song pillar which is right above him. Get back down and go to the exit to complete the room. Completing all rooms will unlock the Paramonian Nests door at the center. Trivia * There are several holes in the walls in many parts of the temple. A few of them have red a pair of red pin-prick eyes in them. This is curious, as Paramites do not appear to have eyes. * The temple is the only place in all of Paramonia with a spirit ring shaman. Category:Levels in New 'n' Tasty